Darkness comes
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: There is a seventh element. But who is it. Is it Rainbow's new friend, and who is this new evil villain?


Lets get this over with. Rainbow take it away. Rainbow Dash- Alright!

Biggestrusher11 does not own MLP FIM. If she did it would be 20% cooler.

Princess Celestia's POV

A royal guard came running in. Sorry for the interruption, but I have some disturbing news. What is it? I says. There is a seventh element. The element of courage. How is that possible? If they could defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord with six then why a seventh? I think there is a darker force your majesty. You may be off. I say. He did as told as I started to write. My dearest faithful student Twilight...

Color Speed's POV

Woo hoo! I exclaimed, painting a rainbow as I flew. The only ponies that knew I made the rainbows were the managers at the weather factory, they said I could still do it, if I became a weather pony too. I agreed. Anyway back to present time. I am the best painter in all of Equestria. I'm pretty fast too. My coat is red and my mane and tail are brown. It's always messy. (Imagine Rainbow's hair.) My cutie mark is a paintbrush with wing on it. Oh where are my manners, well like I have any, the names Color Speed. My coltfriend is Soarin so the wonderbolts and I are pretty tight. That doesn't change the rules for me though. I want to become a wonderbolt But I would want to have like a tie die machine not smoke. All of a suddent I accidentally ran into someone. Hey watch where your going! I screamed. It was your fault! the mare yelled back. Oh sure. A minute later I see five other ponies staring at me. Girls the purple unicorn said. Lets go to the library. I glared at them before finishing my rainbow.

Twilight's POV

Princess Celestia gave me a message about there being a seventh element. The element of courage. We should search for s pony with a lot of courage. As we walked out, we saw the same pony before seeing her with Derpy. They were laughing. Since when did Derpy laugh. She was always apologizing for an accident she created.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I stared thinking how she made friends so fast with Derpy. All of a sudden there was a scream and the pony I argued with blacked out.

Color Speed's POV

I was talking to Derpy when a voice popped into my head. I'll get you little sis. I screamed. It hurt so bad I blacked out. I woke up in a bed. Wait bed I jumped out of bed. Where am I? Your in the hospital. Wait I have to paint the rai... The picture for uh Octavia. Yeah sure. She replied. I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name. Color Speed. Woah cool name. How did you get it? I um love painting and I love speed. Cool when you get better were having a race. Your so on I challenged. How 'bout now? I said. Alright. We flew to the closest cloud marking the beginning and end. Alright whoever makes it around Cloudsdale first wins. Got it. she replied. One... Two... Three... Go! We raced past everyone, but in the end we tied. Not bad. She said. Hey aren't you the element of loyalty I said for no reason. Yeah actually. Cool. As we walked back I started to speak up. I wish I could see Soarin now. Soarin. she said. The Soarin. Yeah he is my coltfriend. Woah coltfriend with a wonderbolt. It's neat, but he is charming. I love him so much. Same with my best friends. I think your becoming one of them. pink, white, purple, orange, and yellow ponies cam over to us. So how did the race go? The pink one said. Rainbow looked confused how did you know about the race? I have my ways she answered. She saw me and smiled big. Hi I'm pinkie Pie, the white one is Rarity, the purple one is Twilight, the orange one is Applejack, and the yellow one is Fluttershy. I could feel we would be great friends. I smiled and said hi. All of them featured it except Twilight. Hey nice to meet you. I said, holding out my hoof for her to shake. Hi. She said coldly. Rainbow flew over to her and told her to give me a chance. She sighed and turned around. Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you I'm Color Speed. You seem happy she said. Of course I love making friends.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Hey Color want to go for a race. I said spreading out my wings. Oh yeah she replied. We were racing when a tall stallion stepped in front of us. He was orange with brown mane and tail. Color glared at him and said, orange burst it has been a while. I just listened to there conversation. All I heard was blah blah blah blah. Then this Orange guy threw a lunch at Color. She just charged at him. Boy, she had a lot of courage. Them he threw a punch at me. Woah, woah. Woah. Dude get a life. Stop punching everyone. He got really angry and tried to knock me out, but Color knocked him out. He fell on a soft cloud. Lets go. She said zooming to the library. What's going on I said. She sighed. He's my brother and he hates me. I beat him in the best young flier competition. The year right before you. Anyway he's been trying to kidnap me with the help of Queen Chrysalis. She came back. I've been fighting my own battles, and making money by painting the rainbows. Really. I said astonished. Yeah. She replied. Well we better tell Twilight. Maybe we should.

Twilight's POV

I was astonished to hear the story. She had been through so much. We need to protect Color. I said to Rainbow Dash. I called the others, and explained what was happening.

Rarity's POV

My word, Color Speed Darling you have been through so much. I over dramatically fell on the ground. She just stared at us okwardly. Uh, I best be off, I need to practice for the upcoming painting contest. She said. Now you just wait a minute, Applejack said stopping needs to be with you. I will! said Rainbow Dash. Then they raced outside. I caught a glimpse of green around Rainbow. Stop I hollered. That's not Rainbow. She just smirked, turning into Queen Chrysalis. We all gasped, except for Color who was glaring at her.

Color Speed's POV

What are you doing here. I screamed. Well well well isnt in the Elements of Harmony in front of me. Get away form my friends. Oh, and isn't it Color, I missed you so much. Know you listen you big creep. Get away from my friends now! All of a sudden a a gold light came from me. It headed toward Chrysalis and sent her far away. When the light faded I was panting. What was that, said Fluttershy. I have no idea. Look! Rarity daid pointing to my neck. I had a golden necklace in the shape of my cutie mark. Woah cool. So it was you all along. Twilight said. Your the seventh element. Ah my little sis is and Element of Harmony. I whipped around to see my brother. What are you doing here, wait haven't I said before. Oh yeah right before I banished Chrysalis. You banished her. He said clearly angry. He charges at me and I received a big blow. I couldn't see correctly. Everything was blurry, then darkness surrounded me.

Rainbow Dash's POV

We need to get her to Soarin quick. I carried her all the way to the wonderbolts headquarters. We need to see Soarin. I said to the usher, are you crazy girl. He said. I just frowned. I need to see him now! He was so scared he let me in. I flew into Spitfire and went into fangirl mode. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy goshohmygosh. So let her in. Security! I immediately snapped out of it and said we need to see Soarin, showing her Color. She gasped and flew away like a bullet. She came back with Soarin, who had a questionable look. He flew straight to me when he saw Color. What happened. Her brother. Orange Burst? Yeah she defeated Chrysalis, but not her brother. We flew her to the hospital and heard the news. Her wing was broken from the fall, and she had a bruise on her stomach. We let her rest for the rest of the day. Soarin and I hung out for a while, and he told me a big secret. I was actually going to ask her to marry me. Bad timing huh, I laughed, but said you should still do it. It will brighten her spirits.

Color Speed's POV

I woke up to see Soarin staring down on me, his emerald green eyes, were my kryptonite, but all I could say was hey. He just smiled, and brought out a box. I was confused at first until he opened it revealing a diamond lightning bolt shaped ring. Color Speed, would you do the honor of being my wife? Yes, yes, yes, yes! I jumbled up remembering my bruise the hard way. I flinched, but it didn't go unrealized by Soarin. He had a worried look on his face. You ok. Yeah I said. In that case there is someone who wants to talk to you. He stepped out of the way revealing Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia's POV

I walked in to see Color Speed on the hospital bed. Color Speed you have been chosen to be the seventh element, courage. Your brother is far from being nice, but we can worry about him another time. We invite you to a party in Canterlot in honor of the new element, you. I would be delighted to come, she said. I smile. See you then.

Color Speed's POV

I was getting react for the party in Canterlot, I had a red dress on with my element necklace on my neck. It was so fun getting ready. Plus at the party, Soarin and I were announcing are engagement. No one knew about it yet.

Time Skip

Princess Celestia's POV

We are gathered here today to go or the seventh element, the element of courage. The crowd erupted with cheering. I believe she has and announcement. She nodded and j let Soarin come one stage.

Color Speed's POV

Well Soarin and I have an announcement. We are engaged. Ahhhhhhhhhh, my friends said, but then I heard and evil laugh from the crowd. Ah my little sis is getting married. I'm so proud. I instantly went I to attack mode, while I saw Soarin tense up. Orange Burst made himself clear to the crowd and me. Soarin and my friends jumped I. Front of me to block the path of my big brother. What do you want. Oh, just you gone, so I can be the best flier. Woah, woah, woah, first of all I was never the best flier. That title belongs to Rainbow Dash, so you have nothing against me. He switched his gaze to Rainbow Dash and pounced. She screamed, while I jumped in to save her. The whole crowd was dismissed, and the town was out on lock down. It's embarrassing to have you as a brother. I said, so he would get off Rainbow. He snarled and charged at me, but Soaring knocked him out. Come on girls its element time. We stood in formation. The rainbow cam out with a hint of gold. I swallowed my brother, and he disappeared. I was in relief and we were all celebrating. I will come back little sis. I heard in my head. I just ignored it, enjoying the rest of the night.

Sequel?


End file.
